Falling Stars
by xXxshort.retardxXx
Summary: don't know u'll have to read to find out
1. Jacob

Jacob

Being as still as possible, I sat on the edge of Bella's bed. She muttered my name quietly, her hair fanned out on the pillow, and her face relaxed and serene. I lightly traced her lips with my finger, smiling to myself. She reached up, still sleeping, and brushed my hand away, rolling over as she did, the tips of her fingers trailing down my back. I ignored it, but smiled slyly to myself. I needed to focus on waking her, to tell her the bad news. I started to play with her hair, without thinking. Her eyes opened slowly. She moaned as she held her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "How did you sleep?' she asked, jokingly.

"Very Well." I replied chuckling.

For a while we just stared at each other. Her face looked hungry. "Ok." I said, "Let's go get you some food." With that I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I sat her down, then went and got her a bowl, cereal, and milk. I sat it down in front of her waiting for her to start eating it. She just stared at me. "What?" I asked, confused. She got up and went to a drawer. I watched her carefully. She pulled out a spoon, then came back over and started eating

She was cleaning her dishes then someone knocked on the door. We both got up then running to the door, of coursed, I beat her, I peaked out the window real quick, but what I saw I couldn't believe. JACOB. "No, this can't be happening," I groaned, before Bella was even at the door yet.

"What?" she asked, "Who is it?"

"The dog," I growled in a hardened tone. She froze in her steps. I tuned into his mind. He was saying the same thing over and over again. 'Bring her out here and let her decide.'

I opened the door and snarled "No!" then slammed the door back in his face, breaking his nose. I smelled the blood, immediately. I threw the door open, breaking it off the hinges, and Attacked. As I was jumping on him, he exploded.


	2. The Movie

The Movie

As I started to walk back into the house, Bella stopped me. "No!" she yelled in my face, even though she was never cross with me. She bolted up the stairs, me chasing after her. I grabbed he arm, and held her there. I turned her around more gently now and was about to talk when I saw tears in her eyes. Instantly I just through myself at her, wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." She mumbled against my chest still crying.

I started to pick her up, slowly, as not to startle her. I sat down in the rocking chair, rocking both of us slowly, humming her lullaby.

"Will your parents find out?" she whispered, after she finally stopped crying.

"Probably, but I can deal with them later, but first I have to tell you something," I whispered back to her. "Jacob was here today because my family wasn't to move again pretty soon. They think too many people are getting suspicious. He knows we're going to and he wants you back. The thing is, Carlisle and Esme want me to ask you if you want to graduate first or not?" and after I thought about it added," If you want to go with us, that is?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked me. "But I think Charlie would like me to graduate first."

"'K lets go tell my parents." I picked her up again and took her to the car, kissing her cheek, before moving to the driver's side I got in, taking her hand, before backing out of the drive.

When we got to my house, I hopped out and bolted to her side. I grabbed her hand before we walked through the door. Esme and Carlisle were already there. 'So…' they thought. "So..." they also said aloud for Bella's sake.

"She wants to graduate first." I replied. Then added, "but you guys might want to leave ahead of us…" looking down.

"Why?" they asked, confused.

"I kind of attacked Jacob Black today," I muttered.

"O!" the said surprised. They must have seen the look on my face, because they asked, more urgently this time "What?"

"They know we're moving, they can't wait tell we go, but Jacob is going to try to stop us. He wants Bella," I explained.

"Ok," they said, startled, and then added "We'll get the others ready to go."

"We'll be in my room." I said quickly before they left.

On the way to my room I explained that I'd have to change her before we left and that we should get married so that Charlie doesn't get suspicious. She agreed totally on that one.

When we got to my room I asked he what she wanted to watch. "I got the new The Hills have Eyes." "I've seen that one." She replied.

"2?" I asked again.

"Awesome." She screamed, kissing me on the cheek, and then hugging me tight. I hugged her back, kissing her neck, slowly. She drew back. She stared at my, confused. "Sorry," I mumbled, "Want to go watch that movie?" I picked her up and walked back downstairs and sat her down on the couch while I put the movie in.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked impatiently, "I thought it was still in theaters."

"It is," I replied, "but I have my ways of getting it. "I walked back over to the couch picking her up, laying her down in front of me, and pulling her close. I always liked watching scary movies with her, because at all the scary parts, she would turn around and tuck her head into my shoulder. Toward the end she was facing me the whole time. I decided then to test myself. I put my hand on the back of her head, so she couldn't pull back or turn around, as I kissed her neck slowly. She doesn't move, and I'm pleased with myself. I put my tongue in her ear and she giggles. My other hand grabs her butt and presses her body against mine. "I love you," I whispered, roughly.


	3. Empty

Empty

As we were getting our clothes back on, I glanced at the clock, it read 9:32. "Shit," I mumbled, pulling my clothes on faster. "What?" she asked glancing at the clock, too. "Shit," she yelled, running to the door. I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the car.

We were at her house, in the living room, watching T.V., minutes before Charlie got there. Bella was cradled in my arms like a baby, with her head against my shoulder. "Hey kids!" Charlie said when he walked in, shock crossing his face at our position. Charlie was used to us sitting side by side holding hands, leaning against each other, or even Bella laying in front of me on the couch, but never like this. At least, I think it was the way we sat, or was it because there wasn't a door anymore? "Hey," Bella and I said at the same time, the she added, "There's fish in the fridge if you want it."

"'K, thanks." He said, then asked, "What did you two do today?" he sounded suspicious. I worried about what she would tell him.

"We went over to Edward's and watched The Hills have Eyes 2 with Alice and Emmet." She replied. I missed what she said next, I was too tuned into Charlie's mind. I'd have to warn Bella before her dad reached her. Bella hopped up and I followed reluctantly. When we were safe in her room, I started talk.

"Charlie's suspicious of what we really did today," I told her just in case he started to ask. "I better leave. I'll be back later."

"'k," she replied, then got up and kissed me. As I left I told Charlie goodnight and was surprised when he didn't ask about what we did again. On the way home I thought about what my family would think of what I did today and about us getting married.

When I walked through the house, I was about ready to go up to my room to change, but something was different. Everyone was gone, and everything. I started to walk around slowly going through every room individually.

My room was the only one that wasn't empty. I grabbed some new clothes and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on full blast, ripped my clothes off, and jumped in.

Afterwards, I hastily dried myself, throwing on my clothes as I went. I ran to Bella's house as fast as I could and for the first time was breathing heavily. I climbed up the side of her house to her window, grabbing where she had cracked it, and pushed it up slowly, as not to make a sound. As I climbed through, I heard Charlie shouting. "Damn it Bella. Why? Why him?" it sounded like he threw his fist against the table. "He already hurt you once and to et mad over Jacob wanting to see you." He paused. "I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I tried listening to their thoughts but got nothing, and know it was only Bella coming up. She opened the door, and I threw my arms around her, her sobs muffled by my shirt. I closed the door quietly and picked her up. I sat down in the rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth, telling her to calm down and relax. After a while, I heard Charlie coming up the steps. I quickly, but quietly, picked her up and laid her down on the quilt, then hid myself in the closet. The door cracked open a couple of inches. "I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, "I shouldn't have yelled like that…" he trailed off.

"Go away!" she screamed, picking up a CD case off the floor and throwing it at him. It missed by less than an inch. She started crying harder. Charlie shut the door and immediately I was on the bed, facing her and hugging her tight.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here tonight," I whispered into her hair.

"No, please stay." She pleaded, "I need you." I barely made out the last part through her sobs and it didn't help that her face was smashed against my chest.

"'K, I'll stay, don't worry," I whispered, kissing her hair. "When do you want to tell Charlie you're engaged? My family is already gone so…"

"I'll wait till prom, at least. Let's give him some time to settle down. He wants me to break-up with you, but don't worry, I won't." She assured me.

"So you actually want to go this year?" I asked, surprised.

"As long as you lead, and I become engaged," she said.

"You do know prom is Saturday? And you have till tomorrow to get a dress," I explained. "Or have Alice here to do your hair either."

"I already got a dress and yes I know. Jessica and I are doing each others, so pick me up at her house, ok?" she questioned.

"'K, now sleep," I told her, as I climbed over her and lay back down. My face was now in her hair, I started to hum her lullaby softly. She was asleep in minutes.


End file.
